The Future Scouts
by Saphira1001
Summary: A new enemy has come, and their from farther in the future than Sailor Mini Moons time.  Along with this new enemy are eight new Scouts who are aslo from the future. Can they be trusted? read and find out
1. Prologue the only way

**Disclaimer i dont own sailor moon

* * *

**

Prologue

The Only Way

"It's the only way we don't have any other choice." said a female voice

"But we can get in a lot of trouble." came a second voice

"Shhhh!" came another voice "I hear someone coming

Eight girls were standing in a forest, at the third voices words they all fell silent. Muttering could be heard along with the crunching of leaves and twigs

"Its now or never." said the first voice

"Alright then let's go." said a fourth voice, then all eight girls formed a circle and grasped the hands on either side of them.

"Star Power!" cried the second voice and a purple aura appeared around her.

"Fire Star Power!" came the third voice and a red aura appeared around her.

"Earth Star Power!" came the forth voice and a green aura appeared around her.

"Water Star Power!" a fifth girl said as a blue aura surrounded her.

"Air Star Power!" said a sixth girl and a yellow aura surrounded her.

"Sun Star Power!" said the seventh girl and an orange aura surrounded her

"Constellation Star Power!" came the eighth girl and a blue-green aura appeared

"Space Crystal Power!" came the first voice as a black aura surrounded her, then they all said

"Sailor Teleport!" and in a flash of white they all vanished.

* * *

Some things you should know. Mini Moon is in her own time, Pluto and Saturn are alive, Saturn is about ten.


	2. Chapter 1 New semester, new friends, new

disclaimer I dont own sailor moon**

* * *

******

Chapter 1

New Semester, New Friends, and New Enemies

1"Oh I'm so late!" cried Serena as she ran out of her house toward her school. She was almost there when she collided with another person. "Oh I'm sorry!" said Serena picking herself off the ground.

"Its okay." said the other girl getting up and brushing dirt off her clothes. Then Serena noticed that they were wearing the same uniform.

"Hey do you go to Juuban High School?" she asked

"Uh yes I do I just transferred this semester." said the girl she was tall and had long black hair and red eyes.

"Cool my name is Serena, what's yours?"

"Ariana. Ariana Mynoico." she said

"Well it's nice to meet you." said Serena then a bell was heard ringing in the distance "Oh no! Were late!" and the two ran off toward the school.

"See you later Serena." said Ariana as she headed away toward the office. Serena then kept running toward her class.

"I'm sorry I'm late, it won't happen again you see there was..." Serena paused as she looked at the class three people she had never seen before were standing in the front of her class. One had shoulder length dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. The second girl had long brown hair and green eyes. The third had black hair and purple eyes.

"Well Miss. Tsukino if you would be so kind as to take your seat we can continue. Serena then sat down in her seat. "As I was saying these are our three new students. This Suzan Richardson, Melody Awinga, and Morgan Crouch." said Mr. Emealsin pointing to the girls

"Nice to meet you." they said to the class

oOo

"Finally my favorite part of the day: lunch." said Serena

"Geez Serena do you ever think of anything else?" asked Lita

"Come on Lita we've been struggling through classes all morning no more questions." moaned Mina

"Really you guys there not all that bad, you just need..." started Amy

"Hey Ariana!" called Serena over Amy spotting the girl she met this morning.

"Oh hey Serena." said Ariana cheerfully she was walking with Suzan, Melody, and Morgan.

"Why don't you guys come sit with us." said Lita, Ariana looked at the other girls then said

"Sure why not." so they walked over to the table and sat down

"So do you guys know each other?" asked Mina

"Yep we've been best friends since we were kids." said Melody

"That's good. It's nice to know someone when you go to a new school." said Amy

"Ya and now I've got someone who is late just like me." said Serena

"Actually the only reason I was only late because I got lost on my way." said Ariana

"Oh." said Serena looking miserable

"Trust me Ana is one of the most studious girls I know." said Suzan then the bell rang

"Really is it already over?" asked Morgan

"Yep well see ya later." said Lita

oOo

"Oh I don't want to go to study buddies today." whined Serena

"It's the start of a new semester, you don't want to fall behind early on do you?" asked Amy as they were approaching Rei's house

"Mmh I guess your right." said Serena miserably

"Hey guys how was your first day back?" asked Rei

"It was okay got a few new kids." said Mina

"Well let's get this started I've got a ton of homework." said Lita and they sat down and started to work about a half hour later they heard a voice.

"Rei come quick!" Grandpa's voice came sounding panicked

"What is it Grandpa?" asked Rei as she and the others got up and hurried outside.

When they found Grandpa they found him standing next to five dead ravens.

"See for yourself." said Grandpa indicating the dead birds "These weird animals attacked them and then the creatures chased three people into the woods."

"What!" all five girls exclaimed

"We'll try to find the people." said Serena then the girls ran into the woods

"Be careful!" cried Grandpa

They ran threw the woods for a while when they found two of the people, a man and woman. They were on the ground their eyes open wide.

"There not..." began Mina unable to continue. Rei walked over to them and after a moment announced

"They're alive but it's strange they seem to be unresponsive."

"Wonder what happened to them?" asked Lita then a high pitched scream came from deeper in the woods.

"Let's find out." said Serena and they ran foreword.

They reached a clearing were another girl was surrounded by a bunch of dog sized creatures that had a pigs head but a hairy body with tentacles coming from its sides. Then someone wearing armor approached the girl. The scouts hid behind a bush watching the scene.

"There is no reason to be afraid it will be over soon." came a male's voice from the armor

"Wha...What do you want from me?" asked the girl her voice shaking and small.

"Why your soul of course." said the man then he raised an arm and a light glowed in his had and then shot foreword and surrounded the girl who began screaming.

"We'd better transform." said Amy the others nodded

"Super Moon Crisis Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

The scouts transformed then stepped out from behind the bush.

"Hold it buster!" cried Sailor Moon

"Huh who are you?" asked the armored man

"I am Sailor Moon the..."

"Sailor Moon?" he interrupted "Ha well isn't this my lucky day."

"I wasn't finished yet." said Sailor Moon angrily

"I see you're just annoying in this time as my own."

"Your time?" asked Sailor Venus "Do you mean that you're from another time period."

"Indeed, I am a warrior from the future!" he declared

"No way!" exclaimed Sailor Mercury

"Yes, however I will make sure you never live to see the future!" then he shot a white light at the scouts who jumped to avoid the light.

"Flaming Sphere Crush!" came a cry and a round ball of fire hit the armored man in the chest and he flew backwards.

The scouts turned in the direction of the voice and four people stood there. They were wearing outfits similar to the scouts only where their outfits had white these strangers had black.

The scout in front had black hair and red eyes she had a yellow skirt and collar and in the middle of her bow and tiara she had a symbol of a star and moon together. This symbol was on the top of a staff she had. Her bow color was yellow as well.

The girl on her immediate right had shoulder length dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. Her skirt and collar were a yellow orange color and on her tiara she had the symbol for the sun. Her bow color was red.

The girl on the far right had brown hair and green eyes. Her skirt and collar were green and on her tiara was the symbol for the element earth. Her bow was brown in color.

The girl on the far left who had shot the flame had black hair and purple eyes. She had a red skirt and collar and her tiara was the symbol of fire. Her bow was orange.

"Who are you?" asked Sailor Jupiter

"I am Sailor Space." said the girl in front "And we are the Sailor Scouts of the future."

"I am Sailor Sun." said the girl on Sailor Space's right

"I am Sailor Earth." said the girl on Sailor Sun's right

"And I am Sailor Fire." said the girl on Sailor Space's left

"Ughh." said the armored man getting up when he saw the newest arrivals he gasped "The future Scouts!"

"Were you expecting someone else?" asked Space sarcastically

"Arimla attack them!" cried the armored man and the creatures jumped at the future scouts.

"Sun Flare Blast!" cried Sailor Sun and something resembling a solar flare shot from her hand and burned some of the Arimla.

"Earth Rock Smash!" yelled Sailor Earth and then a rock appeared and smashed the rest of the creatures.

"No you will not win!" said the armored man with fear in his voice.

"I beg to differ." said Sailor Space and she aimed her staff at the man and yelled "Spacial Riff annihilate!" then a black beam shot at the man and with a scream he vanished. The Future Scouts turned and began to walk away.

"Wait where are you going?" asked Sailor Mars

"It doesn't matter. We will see you soon I imagine." said Sailor Space and then she and the others disappeared around the corner.

* * *

How do you like it please review


	3. Chapter 2 More Questions, Answers, and

**discliamer i dont own Sailor Moon****

* * *

**

** Chapter 2**

More Questions, Answers, and Scouts

"I wonder where those other Scouts came from." said Lita

"I'm not sure Lita I've never even heard of the scouts that you mentioned before." said Artemus

"There weren't any scouts called Space, Sun, Fire, or Earth on the Moon Kingdom." said Luna

"Hmm well..." said Rei thinking

"What is it Rei?" asked Amy

"Well that guy in the armor called them the future scouts so maybe..." Rei started

"You think they are from the future?" asked Mina doubtfully

"Well it is possible I mean Rini came here from the future!" said Rei defensively

"Ya but Rini is in the future now so we can't ask her if she knows them." said Serena

"Well we'll just have to wait to ask them the next time we see the scouts." said Lita

"I will do some digging around." said Luna "In the mean time you five have a bigger task ahead of you."

"What is it Luna?" asked Mina eyes wide in curiosity

"Why finish all your homework before curfew." said Luna and all the girls fell over groaning. While Luna and Artemus laughed.

oOo

"So you need to do problems one through fifty-six in your math book for homework." said Mr. Emealsin just as a bell rang overhead "And have a wonderful day."

"Wahoo!" cried Serena as she got up and ran out of the classroom

"Hey Serena." said Ariana as the older girl walked up beside the blonde.

"Hey Ariana, how you been?" asked Serena

"Pretty good, this school is nice."

"Ya, but they give us too much homework." Ariana laughed at Serena's comment

"Hey Ariana, Serena." said Suzan walking up with Morgan and Melody.

"Hey guys." said Serena

"Hey Ana there is...something downtown that you might find interesting." said Melody

"Oh what would that be?" asked Ariana

"Well..." said Morgan looking unsure

"There are some interesting _air_ patterns going on there." said Suzan and at this comment Ariana's eyes widened in surprise.

"Really then let's go. Bye Serena see you later." and the four girls ran off

"Well that was weird." said Serena watching the girls retreat

oOo

"And so if you divide that by square root of sine 54 you will get the answer." said Amy

"Ah I hate precalculus." said Mina throwing her head on the table.

"Don't worry you just need to study more and it will make sense." said Amy

"Well at least we are trying to learn it unlike a certain meatball head we know." said Rei looking at Serena who was asleep on the table. "Hey meatball head wake up!"

"My cat ate my homework!" said Serena as she sat up quickly and the other girls laughed.

Then there was a knock on the door, and the outline of a tall figure could be seen.

"Come in." said Rei

The door open and Trista Meioh entered the room.

"Trista what are you doing here?" asked Lita surprised

"I've come to ask you if you have noticed anything unusual lately." said Trista

"Trista we transform into super powered guardians of the planets, what exactly do you mean by unusual?" asked Mina

"I have sensed a major disturbance in the time stream, anything that could be related to that would be useful." said Trista

"Well actually" said Rei and then she told Trista about the armored man and other Sailor Scouts.

"That is very interesting." said Trista looking at them quizzically.

"But Trista wouldn't you know who or what went threw the gates of time?" asked Lita

"In some cases yes but the disturbance came from a point in time when I am no longer the guardian of time." said Trista

"So how far in the future would they come from for you not to be the guardian?" asked Mina

"I am not sure it has to be at least five years after Small Lady's time." said Trista

"Well what should we do?" asked Rei

"I don't know. What you have told me is very interesting and slightly shocking I am going to need talk to the others about this." said Trista getting up and walking to the door.

"Well we'll see you later then." said Serena as they waved goodbye

oOo

"I swear study buddies gets longer and longer every day." said Serena as she and Luna were walking home that night.

"How would know you sleep through half of it." said Luna scolding as Serena gave the cat an angry look.

"HELP!" came a scream from around the corner

"What was that?" asked Luna

"Let's find out." said Serena

They ran and looked into the alleyway. They saw two unconscious people, and an armored man was standing above them.

"I thought that guy was toast." said Serena

"Well I guess you were wrong. You'd better transform."

"Right." said Serena "Super Moon Crisis Power!" and she transformed.

Then Sailor Moon entered the alley way.

"Stop right there! I don't know how you managed to survive that blast from Sailor Space but you won't get away this time." she said

"Who are you?" came a voice from the armor only it wasn't the same voice.

"Umm well a better question is who are you?" asked Sailor Moon

"I am one of the members of the army under the rule of master Wongerin."

"Your the who of the what now?" asked Sailor Moon confused

"Are you a Sailor Scout?" the soldier asked

"Me...Oh ya of course, ahem, I am Sailor Moon champion of justice and I..."

"Ah the moon princess well now if I were to destroy you here and now our fight would become so much easier in the future."

"Man what is with you guys and interrupting my speech...wait what did you say?"

"Arimla come to me!" said the soldier and several of the pig like creatures came from the ground

"Get Sailor Moon." the creatures then launched themselves at Sailor Moon.

"Aahhh!" screamed Sailor Moon

"What are you doing? Attack!" shouted Luna

"With what?" asked Sailor Moon running away

"Try your tiara!"

"Oh ya forgot about that." said Serena and she stopped running and reached up to her tiara on her head "Moon Tiara Magic!"

The glowing tiara flew threw the air and blew up some of the Arimla, but more kept coming.

"What do I do now?" asked Serena

"Stand back and let us handle it." came a voice

Sailor Moon turned around and standing at the entrance to the alley was Sailor Space, Sun, Fire, and Earth along with two other people she had never seen before.

The first of the new girls had long blonde hair and blue eyes; she was wearing a sky blue outfit with a yellow bow and the sign for air on her tiara. The second girl had long dark blue hair and blue eyes; she was wearing a dark blue outfit with a baby blue bow and the sign for water on her tiara.

"There are more of you?" asked Sailor Moon seeing the two new girls.

"Yes I am Sailor Air." said the girl in the sky blue outfit.

"And I am Sailor Water." said the other newcomer.

"Well if it isn't the future scouts. How did you manage to get here?" said the soldier

"You are not the only ones who know how to travel through time." said Sailor Space

"It matters not Arimla get them!" he cried

Sailor Water and Fire nodded to each other.

"Flaming Sphere Crush!" shouted Sailor Fire

"Water Jet Launch!" shouted Sailor Water

A ball of fire was inside a spiral jet of water. This combination hit the Arimla and they all were destroyed.

"Yes!" said Sailor Fire

"We rule!" said Sailor Water

"Don't celebrate yet!" said Sailor Sun as more Arimla came from the ground.

"Our turn." said Sailor Earth as she nodded to Sailor Air "Earth Rock Smash!"

"Air Turbulents Blow!" said Sailor Air

A rock rose into the air and the wind blew the rock faster and the next batch of Arimla was crushed.

"Glad to have you back Air." said Sailor Earth

"Well I would have been here sooner except Space is a lousy time traveler." said Sailor Air

"So you guys did come from the future." said Sailor Moon

"Yes." said Sailor Sun

"Well explain later." said Sailor Space

"Unfortunately for you there will be no later." said the soldier "Arimla to me!"

Then at the soldiers call more Arimla came from the ground.

"Shall we just finish this." said Sailor Sun

"Yes." said Sailor Space

"Sun Flare Blast!" cried Sailor Sun and all the Arimla were destroyed in the flare of energy.

"Spacial Rift Annihilate!" cried Sailor Space as she moved her staff and the beam of dark energy hit the soldier.

"Noo I will be avenged." said the soldier as he vanished.

"Whoa thanks Space." said Sailor Moon

"Don't mention it, it's our job." said Sailor Space as she watched the two people on the ground stir their souls returning to them.

"But if you guys are from the future what are you doing here?" asked Sailor Moon

"We are here to stop the Wongerin soldiers from destroying the past." said Sailor Sun

"But why would they do that?" asked Sailor Moon

"Because if they kill the opposing army while they are younger, or destroy their future parents it will not be as much of a challenge." said Sailor Space

"Army?" Sailor Moon wondered out loud

"Yes there is a war going on in the future and these soldiers are the enemies of the Sailor Scouts." said Sailor Space

"Well how can we scouts in the past help?" asked Sailor Moon

"Leave the destroying the bad guys to us." said Sailor Space "Lets go."

"No wait there are more things I want to ask you." said Sailor Moon but it was to late the Future Scouts were gone.

* * *

Please review it makes me soooo happy. good reveiws raise my self esteem level and critical reviews encorage me to try harder.

also i hope to have images of the future scouts online soon check my profile for info


	4. Chapter 3 The Battle Grows Fiercer

**Chapter 3**

The Battle Grows Fiercer 

1"Ya and there were two more of them Sailor Water and Sailor Air." said Serena to Lita, Amy, Rei, Mina, Luna, and Artemis.

"Man! How many of these Future Scouts are there?" said Lita

"Lita's has a point there could be quite a few of them out there." said Mina

"Ya and that could end up being a major problem." said Rei the others looked surprised

"Why would you think that Rei?" asked Amy

"Who knows how powerful these scouts are, or if we can really trust them?" said Rei

Nobody answered they were all deep in thought until Serena suddenly jumped up.

"Oh NO! I just remembered Darien is coming home tomorrow and I was going to bake him some deLICIOUS cookies."

"Serena come back!" said Luna but it was too late Serena had already dashed out the door.

Serena was not even paying attention as she was heading home and she ended up running headlong into Ariana knocking the other girl to the ground.

"Are you two ok?" asked another girl who had been standing next to Ariana

"Ya I'm ok." said Ariana getting up "How about you?" she asked Serena

"I'm fine." said Serena rubbing her back

"Oh Serena it you." said Ariana surprised "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"I'm heading home. My boyfriend Darien is coming home tomorrow so I was going to bake him a large batch of cookies."

"That's sweet of you." said Ariana

"I'm sure he'll love it because everyone loves cookies." said the girl next to Ariana. She looked to be about ten years old and had short dark hair that had purplish tinge to it and was wearing a purple bow on the back of her head.

"Who are you?" asked Serena to the girl

"Oh this is a family friend of mine, Iris Smith." said Ariana "Iris this is Serena."

"Hi nice to meet you." said Iris

"Nice to meet you too." said Serena "So what are you two up to?"

Ariana and Iris exchanged a quick glance.

"I'm showing Iris around the city." said Ariana

"Ya I just moved here." said Iris

"That's nice, where did you move from?" asked Serena

"Uh...somewhere else." said Iris

Serena looked confused for a moment.

"What..."

"Didn't you say you were going to make some cookies for your boyfriend?" said Ariana

"Oh ya I forgot!" said Serena "Thanks Ariana I'll see you later!"

Serena took off down the street toward her house.

"Amazing." said Iris "I cannot believe that she will one day become Queen of Crystal Tokyo."

"Yes it is a marvel, but still we've seen stranger things happen." said Ariana and Iris laughed

oOo

" Darien ." sang Serena as she rang his doorbell the next day "It's your sweetums coming to deliver you a snack "

Darien opened the door looking tired but his face brightened up when he saw Serena.

"Hey Serena it's nice to see you. Come on in."

The two walked into Darien's apartment.

"So how have you been doing?" asked Darien sitting down on his couch

"Good although I have been lonely with you gone." she said sitting next to him

"Well how about school is that going well?" he asked

"Uh…well…you see…it's kinda…um..." she said

"Serena." he said shaking his head.

"Don't worry it'll get better, anyway how was England?" she asked divertingly

Darien gave Serena a look, but dropped the matter "It went well it was a good learning experience."

"Tell me everything that happened."

"Well let's see I first…" began Darien but he was interrupted by a beeping sound coming from Serena's pocket.

Serena pulled out her communicator out of her pocket. On the screen was Amy

"Serena we have trouble; one of those future soldiers is attacking again. Meet us at Decodan Park and hurry."

"Got it!" said Serena

"What's going on? What future soldier?" asked Darien

"I'll explain on the way, lets go."

oOo

"Mars Flame Sniper!" shouted Sailor Mars and the flaming arrow flew toward the Wongerin soldier.

Arrow hit the breastplate of the armor but seemed to just bounce off.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" shouted Sailor Jupiter and the storm of leaves launched themselves at the soldier.

Again the armor was hit but no damage was discernible.

"You Scouts are weak you don't stand a chance against me." said the soldier

"We will see." said Sailor Mercury "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" said Sailor Venus

The attacks hit there mark and the soldier laughed.

"Arimla come to me!" He cried

Then the pig-like creatures came foreword growling and showing there hackles.

"Ah! What do we do?" said Sailor Jupiter

"There are too many!" exclaimed Sailor Mars as the Arimla encircled the scouts.

"Moon Tiara Magic!"

The Sailor Scouts turned their heads to see Sailor Moon's tiara come and cause some of the creatures to explode.

"Sailor Moon!" cried the Scouts

"You betcha!" said Sailor Moon and standing next to her was Tuxedo Mask

"You girls look like you can use a hand." he said

"Aww how cute." said the soldier mockingly "It's a big reunion. You are pathetic, you scouts couldn't stop a bug let alone me."

"I wouldn't bet on it for you see, I am Sailor Moon the champion of justice I will..."

"Enough talk!" said the soldier

Sailor Moon fell then quickly got back up

"Once just once I wish you soldiers would let me finish my speech!" She said angrily

"Arimla kill them!"

The creatures launched themselves at the Scouts.

"Spacial Rift Annihilate!" came a voice

A beam of dark energy crashed into the Arimla and they were destroyed. The Scouts turned around and Sailor Space was there along with another scout who was younger. This new scout had short dark purple hair and purple eyes. Her skirt and collar were lilac colored, as was a bow in the back of her hair. The bow on the front and back of her outfit was pink. The symbol on her tiara was a star.

"Well if it isn't Sailor Space and Sailor Star." said the armored man

"Careful you two this guy is tougher than the others." said Sailor Mercury

"That's because he is an admiral." said Sailor Star "See he's got that image of a dragon tooth on his chest."

"Star call the others I can hold him off, but I don't think I can stop him." said Sailor Space

"Got it." said Sailor Star and the scout pulled out a pen-like communicator and began speaking rapidly into it.

"So let's see what you got." said Space to the soldier twirling her staff

"Well seeing as how you easily destroyed my Arimla I'll just have to take care of you myself." said the Admiral

"Space what can we do?" asked Sailor Moon

"Stand back and don't get killed." said Sailor Space

"Well personally I've never been one for standing back." came a new voice

Everyone turned in the direction of the voice and standing near a fountain in the park was Sailor Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and Pluto. It had been Sailor Uranus who had spoken.

"More scouts? Well it won't be a problem for me." said the Admiral

"Guess again hot shot." said Sailor Uranus "Uranus World Shaking!"

The golden globe of energy flew toward the admiral. This attack also had no affect on the powerful admiral.

"Single attacks will do no good." said Sailor Space "But maybe a triple attack will do some damage."

"Alright." said Sailor Pluto and Sailor Neptune

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

"Pluto Deadly Scream!"

"Spacial Rift Annihilate!"

The purple and green globes mixed with the dark stream of energy and the combined attacks hit the admiral and he let out a scream.

"You did it." said Sailor Saturn

"Not quite." said Sailor Space

True to Sailor Space's words the admiral was still standing, the attack had only hurt the soldier.

"Is...that...all you…got…you…pathetic scouts." said the soldier catching his breath

"Who are you calling pathetic?"

The other Future Scouts had arrived. Sailor Sun, Earth, Fire, Water, Air, Star, and a new scout. This new scout had long turquoise hair and blue eyes. Her skirt and collar were yellow and her bows were white. Her tiara had star like dots in the center that resembled the little dipper.

"Sorry it took so long Space, Star gives lousy directions." said the new scout

"Don't worry Constellation." said Sailor Space "Let's just show this Admiral what we got."

The other scouts nodded in agreement.

"Water Jet Launch!"

"Fire Sphere Crush!"

"Earth Rock Smash!"

"Air Turbulents Blow!"

"Star Shining Nova!"

"Constellation Dog Bite!"

"Sun Flare Blast!"

"Spacial Rift Annihilate!"

The eight attacks merged together and struck the admiral. A rainbow glow engulfed the admiral and he disappeared screaming.

"Yes we rule." said Sailor Star jumping up

"Very impressive Sailor Scouts." a booming female voice came from the sky

Every Sailor Scout looked toward a purple mist that had appeared in the sky. The female voice seemed to be coming from the mist.

"You might have been able to defeat this admiral but there are more, even powerful members of the Wongerin army. You will never be able to defeat us all!" said the voice

"Who are you! And what do you want?" shouted Sailor Uranus

"Why don't you ask you new friend Sailor Space. Until we meet again scouts farewell."

The Future Scouts turned and began to walk away. However Sailor Uranus ran and blocked their path.

"Hold on we have some questions for you." she said

"You might not like the answers." said Sailor Space

"We'll be the judge of that."

Sailor Space paused for a moment then said "Alright what do you want to know?"

"Everything."


	5. Chapter 4 Answers sortof

Discliamer I dont own Sailor Moon

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Answers sort-of**

"Where to begin?" mused Sailor Space

"Maybe start at who you guys are?" suggested Sailor Uranus

"We are the Future Scouts." said Sailor Space "The next generation of Sailor Scouts."

"So does that mean we are..."began Sailor Saturn looking worried

Sailor Space smiled gently at the young girl "No you are not dead just a lot older."

Sailor Saturn sighed in relief.

"What I am interested is how you traveled through the Gates of Time?" asked Sailor Pluto "Why didn't the Guardian of Time stop you?"

"The new guardian and I are friends." said Sailor Space "He felt guilty because he was unable to stop the soldiers from getting to this time. So he decided to look the other way when we came through."

"Ya and then he let us through so we could kick the soldiers back to where they came from." said Sailor Sun confidently

"Why didn't you guys come to us when you got here?" asked Sailor Mars "We could have helped you from the beginning."

"Because if you helped us you would be in more danger and if one of you dies the future will change and not for the better." said Sailor Constellation

"What are these soldiers after?" asked Sailor Mercury

"The souls of humans. For what purpose I am not exactly sure." said Sailor Space

"The souls of humans?" asked Tuxedo Mask

Sailor Space nodded grimly.

"Ya we have to stop them, before they win the war." said Sailor Earth firmly

"Well what can we do to help?" asked Sailor Neptune

"Stay out of way and don't die." said Sailor Space

"Wait just one.." began Sailor Uranus

But the Future Scouts left the park leaving the others alone.

oOo

"This is so frustrating." said Amara banging hker hand on the table "If those other scouts would let us help we could get rid of these soldiers so much faster."

All of the Sailor Scouts were gathered at Rei's house.

"Kinda reminds me of you guys when we first met." said Lita looking at Amara and Michelle.

"What are you talking about?" asked Michelle

"That's right when we first met you guys were looking for pure heart crystals. We offered to help but you guys just snubbed us." said Mina

"Well that was different." said Amara

"You guys would have just made things more complicated." said Michelle

"But it doesn't matter what happened then let's just focus on our current situation." said Trista intervening

"Trista's right." said Darien "What are we going to do? Help them or stay out of their way?"

"Were Sailor Scouts Darien, we don't just stand by and do nothing when our world is threatened." said Amara

"We could just confront them, and tell them that we are going to help whether they like it or not." said Rei

"No offense Rei but I don't think that will work." said Amy

"No she has a point." said Lita and when most of the others gave her a confused look she explained "You guys are forgetting in their time we are older and probably trained them, so there should be some respect there."

"A nice thought Lita but sorry to say it won't work." came a voice

The girls and Darien turned around and saw Sailor Space standing in the doorway wearing her Sailor Senshi uniform.

"Sailor Space!" they all exclaimed

"Hello all." she said

"How did you know where to find us?" asked Mina

"I know this used to be where you met in the past so I thought I'd start here then continue down the list of possibilities." said Sailor Space

"What do you want?" asked Amara

"To give you these." Sailor Space said

She put a plastic bag on the table. The other scouts looked in the bag and saw inside were several small pins with the spatial planetary symbols on them.

"What are these?" asked Serena looking at one with an image of a crescent moon on it.

"They are communicators, if you guys are ever in trouble push in the symbol and the nearest future scouts to your area will come and assist you." said Sailor Space

"We don't need your help kid." said Amara

Sailor Space gave a small knowing smile.

"Take them, just in case." she said

Then she turned around and began walking out the door.

"Wait!" said Rei

Sailor Space stopped walking and faced her.

"Let us help you guys if we work together then we can defeat this enemy faster." Rei said

"Rei's right." said Amy "I mean since you are a new generation of scouts then we probably tought you how to fight so our styles would likely be similar."

"You did not teach us how to fight." said Sailor Space

The Scouts looked shocked at this.

"Well if we didn't teach you then who did?" asked Serena

"We had some help from my friend Rolf but other than that we had to teach ourselves. You all were too busy fighting the war to train us." said Sailor Space

"Hold on how long has this war been going on exactly?" asked Trista confused

"Twelve years." said Sailor Space solemnly

"Twelve years!" exclaimed Serena surprised

Sailor Space nodded

"Now if you'll excuse me I have to get going." she said and then walked out the door.

"Man here I was thinking that the war had only been happening for a few years." said Lita

"Ya the war has been going on for most of her life." said Hotaru sadly

"Well it explains why she doesn't want our help." said Darien

"What do you mean?" asked Serena

"Well she has been fighting for so long that she has learned to always be cautious on trusting others." explained Darien

"What a sad way of living." said Lita

There was silence for a moment then Amara stood up

"We should get going we'll catch up with you guys later." she said

When everyone had said their goodbyes the four Outer Scouts left.

"So what should we do?" asked Mina

"All we can do is wait." said Rei

oOo

"So what now?" asked Sailor Sun

"I don't know Sun." said Sailor Space

"We could use their help." said Sailor Fire

"I am not completely opposed to the idea of help." said Sailor Space "I just won't go up to them and ask them to endanger their lives."

"You don't think were in over our heads here do you?" asked Sailor Constellation

"Maybe." said Sailor Space "But when has that ever stopped us?"

The other Future Scouts smiled knowing it never had and never would.

* * *

Sorry about the super long wait. Thanks to a reviewer i realized i had been going waaaay to fast with the story so i replanned out the story so it will move at a somewhat slower pace.

Reveiws welcome


	6. Chapter 5 Death is just around the corne

discliamer i dont own Sailor Moon

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Death Is Just Around the Corner**

"So what do you want to do?" Rei asked Amy as they were walking down a crowded street

"I'm not sure, Serena and Mina have detention for being late to school so many times and Lita is at her Martial Arts class." listed Amy "So we have the whole afternoon to ourselves."

"Well what should we do?" asked Rei

"Maybe we could go to the library?" suggested Amy

"Amy it's Friday and I thought we agreed that there would be no going to the library on Friday's." said Rei

Amy turned slightly red "Oh right." she said shyly

"So let's think, what can we do..." said Rei thinking

"How about we go to the park?" suggested Amy

"Hey that's not a bad idea." said Rei

"Yes, it will be nice to relax for a change." said Amy

"Ya no crazy soldiers from the future coming to steal people's souls." said Rei smiling

So the two changed their earlier route and headed toward the park. When they arrived they began walking along a path when suddenly...

"Amy, Rei hi." came a voice from behind the two

They turned around and saw Hotaru waving to them.

"Hey Hotaru what's up?" asked Rei

"I'm hanging out with my new friend Iris." said Hotaru

"That's nice." said Amy "Where did you two meet?"

"She goes to my school." said Hotaru as Iris walked over to them "Iris this is Amy and Rei, Amy and Rei this is Iris."

"It's very nice to meet you." said Iris bowing

"It's nice to meet you too." said Amy and Rei

"Hotaru what do you want to do next?" Iris asked

"I don't know, hey maybe we could..." began Hotaru but she was interrupted by a scream that came from the other side of the park.

"What was that!" asked Rei

"I'm not sure but we should go and investigate." said Amy determined

"Right Hotaru Iris you two stay here." said Rei

"But...oh alright." said Hotaru disappointed

Rei and Amy took off toward the source of the scream. There standing near five passed out people was a soldier.

"Can't we ever catch a break?" asked Rei

"Not likely." said Amy smiling

The two of them snuck out of sight and pulled out their transformation wands.

"Mercury Crystal Power!" shouted Amy

"Mars Crystal Power!" shouted Rei

The two girls transformed into their Sailor Scout counterparts Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars.

"Stop right there!" said Sailor Mercury and Mars together.

"What the..." began the soldier "Ah Sailor Scouts."

"That's right." said Sailor Mercury "Now return the souls you took to those people."

"Now why would I do that?" asked the soldier "You minor scouts don't stand a chance against me."

"Did you just call us MINOR Scouts?" asked Sailor Mars angrily

"You scouts couldn't stop me even if your power was doubled." said the soldier

"Then maybe they could use a hand." came a voice from behind them

Sailor Mercury and Mars turned around to see Sailor Saturn behind them.

"Sailor Saturn!" said Sailor Mars "I thought I told you to stay back there."

"Well my friend left with her cousins so I decided to come and help you out." said Sailor Saturn

"Oh now I am shaking in my armor." The soldier laughed "Another puny scout for me to squash."

"Hey I am not puny!" said Sailor Saturn angrily

"Big or small one or a hundred we will crush you Sailor Scouts like insects." said the soldier

"Are you sure about that?" came a voice

Sailors Mercury, Mars, and Saturn turned around and standing there were Sailors Earth, Air, and Star.

"Oh how positively delightful some future scouts for me to crush." said the soldier "Arimla to me!"

The pig-like creatures emerged from the ground.

"Alight here's what we will do." began Sailor Earth looking at the other scouts.

"Hey what makes you think you're in charge?" asked Sailor Mars

"Uh guys..." said Sailor Saturn concerned

"No offense Mars but we do have more experience fighting these guys." said Sailor Air

"Hey guys..." said Sailor Star in the same concerned tone as Sailor Saturn

" I'm sure you are powerful scouts but this is our time." said Sailor Mercury

"GUYS!" shouted Sailor Star and Saturn together

"What is it?" asked Sailor Mars

Sailors Mars, Earth, Mercury, and Air turned around and saw what Sailor Star and Sailor Saturn saw. The soldier had fled they were now alone surrounded by soulless bodies.

"Now look what you've done!" said Sailor Earth

"What I've done!" said Sailor Mars angrily

"Yes you." Sailor Earth "If you had just let me call the shots this wouldn't have happened!"

"Oh forgive me, if I don't trust some wanna-be scout from the future."

"Wanna-be!" said Sailor Earth her voice rising a few octaves "I have worked and trained harder than a spoiled temple girl like you could understand!"

Sailor Mercury and Air looked at each other an unspoken understanding passed through them and Sailor Mercury grabbed Sailor Mars before she attacked Sailor Earth. Sailor Air did the same with Sailor Earth.

"You wanna know what the real problem is?" said Sailor Saturn

Sailors Earth, Mars, Air, and Mercury looked at her and Sailor Star.

"You guys are way too busy fighting with each other and not the enemy." Sailor Saturn said

"We need to work together, Earth, Air, I know Space doesn't feel like it should be our first option but if we want to save these people," Sailor Star said pointing to the soulless people "we need to try some teamwork."

"We are all Sailor Scouts here, whether from the present or past, Mars, Mercury, we have worked with Sailor Mini Moon and she is from the future, why can't we do the same with them?" asked Sailor Saturn

Sailor Mars and Sailor Earth looked at each other anger still etched on their faces.

"There right Mars we need to do what is best for these people." said Sailor Mercury

"Earth I know you don't like her in the future, but you can't blame her past for an accident that happened in the future." said Sailor Air

Earth stared at the ground for a few moments before responding with a sigh.

"I suppose your right."

Sailor Air released Sailor Earth and Sailor Mercury did the same with Sailor Mars. Sailor Earth and Sailor Mars shook hands.

"Now," said Sailor Earth without any hint anger or authority to her voice "How bout we save these people."

Sailor Mars smiled and nodded.

"Does anyone know where the soldier went?" asked Sailor Mercury

Sailors Saturn and Star pointed north.

"Alright then let's go." said Sailor Air

The six scouts headed in the direction of the soldier. They caught up with him fairly quickly and when they did, they noticed that the number of Arimla had doubled.

"Oh look whose back I thought you had given up." said the soldier

"Sailor Scouts never give up!" said Sailor Earth

"Hmp, we will see." said the soldier "Arimla take care of them.

The Arimla closed in on the scouts and were about to strike. The first Arimla jumped its claws outstretched growling as it headed for Sailor Mars.

"Earth Rock Smash!" shouted Sailor Earth

A large boulder smashed the creature away just as it was about to land on Sailor Mars. She looked at Sailor Earth for a second in shock before giving a small smile. The rest of the Arimla were about to strike and the Sailor Scouts nodded at each other.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody."

"Mars Flame Sipper."

"Saturn Glaive Surprise."

"Earth Rock Smash."

"Air Turbulents Blow."

"Star Shining Nova."

The six attacks began striking the Arimla and the creatures began disintegrating until only the soldier was left.

"How did you..." asked the soldier as he backed up.

"It's called teamwork." said Sailor Mars

"Something you soldiers don't have." said Sailor Earth

"But Lady Phoebe said you weren't strong enough to do anything." said the soldier

"Lady Phoebe!" said Sailor Earth shocked "Lady Phoebe is here?"

"I've said too much she'll have my head for this." said the soldier

"It isn't her that you need to worry about now." said Sailor Mars

"Mars is right, now tell us where your boss is hiding." said Sailor Mercury

"Perhaps another day." said the soldier and he began to run off.

"No! He still has the souls of the people in the park!" said Sailor Air alarmed

"We have to stop him!" said Sailor Mercury

Sailor Saturn and Star nodded at each other.

"Let's do it Star." said Sailor Saturn

"Star Shining Nova!"

"Saturn Glaive Surprise!"

Saturn waved her staff as Sailor Star waved her hands in and odd manner two attacks merged and caused a moment of silence followed by an explosion and a blinding flash of light. The soldier received the blow and his armor shattered. Several blue orbs flew away, the souls returning to their hosts. The soldier stood up and the scouts saw him and were shocked at the image.

"Eewww." said Sailor Saturn

Eewww pretty much summed it up. The man's skin was a neon orange and had scales over his arms, he was bald and his eyes were purple. All in all it was not a pretty image.

"No you little brats will pay for this mark my words." said the soldier and he took off again.

Sailor Star was about to follow the man but Sailor Earth stopped her.

"Don't bother Star; I doubt we'll see him again. Besides we need to tell Space about Phoebe." said Sailor Air

"Who's this Phoebe?" asked Sailor Mercury

"She's one of the top dogs in the future war, if she's here then the situation is worse than we thought." said Sailor Earth "So I guess we'll see you later."

The Future Scouts began walking away, and just before they were out of sight Sailor Mars called out:

"Hey Earth!" the Future Scouts turned around "Nice job for a wanna-be."

Sailor Earth gave Sailor Mars a half-smile and nodded.

The Future Scouts then walked away as Sailor Mars, Mercury, and Saturn turned and headed in the opposite direction.

oOo

The soldier from earlier was in a throne room on his knees in front of a woman sitting on a throne. The woman's face was completely hidden by shadows only her red eyes were visible. When she spoke it was in a voice that was powerful, commanding, and caused fear in the listener.

"You have failed me my soldier." Phoebe said from the throne "Not only did you fail to bring me any souls, but you were also unable to defeat any of the Sailor Scouts."

"But...but I survived if you would give me another chance mistress I swear I will not fail you." the soldier begged

"True, you have accomplished a feat that none have to this date. This shows great wisdom." said Phoebe

"Yes mistress indeed." said the soldier hope now in his face as he looked up at Phoebe.

"However," the soldiers face fell "this wisdom was proven false when you returned here empty handed."

"Mistress...please Mistress!"

"You have proven yourself both foolish and pathetic."

"MISTRESS PLEASE!"

"I have no room in my army for the foolish or pathetic."

"MISTRESS I SWEAR PLEASE! PLEASE I WILL DO BETTER I SWEAR!"

"Your word means nothing to me."

And with that Phoebe waved her hand and the soldier burst into flame, he began to scream and then exploded.

"Now let this be understood," said Phoebe "Anyone who returns here empty handed will face the same consequences is that clear?"

"Yes Lady Phoebe!" this answer was answered by the hundreds of soldiers standing in the back of the room.

"Good." said Lady Phoebe an evil smile curling on her face.

* * *

The title of this chapter is based off the Addams Family Musical song that I was listening to earlier, and no I am not a freak, I saw the musical with my friends and loved the music. For Saturn's attack it was one of two attacks I was able to find online, they were in the fifth season which was never dubbed into English and frankly my Japanese only consists of the basic words so I have to trust the website. Oh and if you go to and under the username Saphira1001fanfic you can see my depictions of the Future Scouts.


	7. Chapter 6 Trust

**Chapter 6**

**Trust**

"So Amara what us your take on this new enemy?" Michelle asked her cousin while stirring her coffee.

Amara and Michelle were sitting in Crown Fruit Parlor in a booth parallel to the window in the front of the building.

"Which one the Soldiers or the Scouts?" Amara asked

"You don't **really**think that those new scouts are our enemies do you?" Michelle asked

"Right now Michelle I'm not sure of anything with these people." said Amara taking a sip of her coffee.

"Do you not believe they are from the future?"

"No it's not that, it's just the idea of these other scouts taking our place I just am uncomfortable with that idea."

"They seem to be doing a good job here." Michelle commented

"Are you saying that you **do** trust them?" Amara asked

"Well I am more inclined to trust them than those soldiers." said Michelle

"Ya maybe." said Amara lost in thought.

Then a bell rang, indicating someone had just entered the restaurant. It was Lita; and when she spotted the cousins she walked over to them.

"Hey Amara hey Michelle." she said

"Hello Lita, what are you doing here?" Michelle asked

"I was in the area and decided to grab something to eat." Lita said

"What are your friends up to; I thought you guys were joined at the hip?" Amara asked

"Well they would be here, but Serena and Mina have detention for being tardy to school too many times, Rei has to help her grandfather around the temple, and Amy is tutoring a kid." listed Lita "And speaking of friends, where are Trista and Hotaru?"

"Trista is taking Hotaru and her friend Iris to the aquarium." said Michelle

"That sounds fun." said Lita

"Ya we're just glad Hotaru has made a friend since Rini is gone." said Amara

"Yes, and that it's someone her own age." added Michelle

A few tables over three people were getting up and walking towards the girls deep in conversation. Lita recognized one of them, a girl with short black hair and purple eyes.

"Hey Morgan how are you doing?" Lita asked her classmate

"Oh," said Morgan just noticing Lita "Hi Lita I'm good what about you?"

"I am doing good, who are your friends?" Lita asked

"Oh this is Juliana and Debbie." said Morgan

Juliana had long turquoise hair and blue eyes and Debbie had long dark blue hair and blue eyes.

"Lita, do you know these girls?" Amara asked wearing an odd expression, almost inquisitive, as she looked at the girls.

"Ya, Morgan and I go to school together." said Lita

"Ah I see." said Amara and she looked at Michelle, wearing a serious expression, who nodded, wearing the same look.

"So what are you three doing?" Lita asked ignorant to Amara and Michelle's looks

"Were just looking around the town seeing what there is to see." said Debbie

"Is it very different from where you guys are from?" Lita asked

Morgan gave a little snort of laughter.

"Surprisingly it is." said Juliana giving Morgan a 'Cut it out' look.

Then, from outside the restaurant, there came several screams. All the people in the building looked out the windows. More than ten arimlas were running down the street their dark green fur on edge.

Amara met Michelle's eyes and then Lita's no words needing to be passed.

The three of them snuck unnoticed out a side door and into an alley. They took out their transformation wands.

Amara held hers up in the air and said "Uranus..."

Then the side door that the girls had just exited out of opened and Amara, Michelle, and Lita quickly hid their wands as Morgan, Juliana, and Debbie entered the alley. The six girls froze staring at each other, Juliana recovered first.

"Morgan I told you this wasn't the bathroom." said Juliana sounding irritated.

"Wait a sec..." said Morgan surprised

"No, I don't want to hear it." said Juliana pushing Morgan and Debbie back inside the restaurant.

"Well that was odd." said Amara and Michelle nodded in agreement "Let's try this again."

Amara once again pulled out her transformation wand and yelled

"Uranus Planet Power!"

"Neptune Planet Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

The girls were engulfed in a beam of light and transformed into Sailor Uranus, Neptune, and Jupiter. They then ran out of the alleyway and into the street where the arimla were surrounding groups of people, some already unconscious.

"Uranus World Shaking!" shouted Sailor Uranus and the yellow globe of energy collided with a group of arimla and they exploded.

"What?" said a Wongerin soldier who was in the street then he saw the Sailor Scouts "Oh what fun Sailor Scouts. This is my lucky day Phoebe says if anyone kills a Sailor Scout that person will be promoted to admiral."

"Don't count on it." said Sailor Jupiter

"We will see. Arimla come." more of the creatures emerged from the ground.

"Neptune Deep..." began Sailor Neptune but stopped as an arimla jumped and sank its teeth into her arm "Aghhhh!" she screamed

"Sirius Dog Bite!"

Eight stars in the form of a dog bit through the arimla that was attached to Sailor Neptune.

Sailor Uranus, Neptune, and Jupiter and the soldier looked in the direction where the attack had come from. On the roof of the Crown Fruit Palace, stood three people, it was Sailor Constellation, Sailor Fire, and Sailor Water.

"You soldiers should have stayed in the future where you belong." said Sailor Constellation

"Unfortunately now you get to go back the hard way." said Sailor Fire cracking her knuckles

"Better you surrender now." said Sailor Water "Before we send you back to the future."

"Neptune!" shouted Sailor Uranus, panic in her voice, as Sailor Neptune fell sweating and shaking to the ground.

"Well it seems I'll be promoted to admiral by tomorrow's dawn." said the soldier

"Shit." said Sailor Fire as the future Scouts ran toward the fallen Scout who was now struggling to breathe.

"Make room." said Sailor Water as she crouched down by Sailor Neptune "Oh no the arimla's teeth punctured the dermis."

The Future Scouts faces paled.

"What do you mean, is that creature poisonous!" Sailor Uranus asked alarmed.

Sailor Water nodded

"Yes but their teeth are usually too small to breach the skin so it doesn't do any damage." she said

"Water do something!" said Sailor Constellation panic in her voice.

"Alright let me think." said Sailor Water "Alright Constellation can you try using your special power?"

"Are you crazy!" said Sailor Constellation "I've only done it twice the first time it worked the second time it made things worse, it's too risky."

"Hospitals in this time period don't have the means to deal with arimla venom. So of you can't help her..." said Sailor Water trying not to think of what would happen if this didn't work.

Sailor Constellation took a deep breath

"Alright then." she said and held her hands over Sailor Neptune's forehead, she took another deep breath and said "Constellation Phoenix Power."

Seven stars appeared forming a phoenix shape. The bird flew into Sailor Neptune's mouth and the scout's whole body glowed red for a moment then went back to normal.

"Neptune?" said Sailor Uranus softly to her cousin, worry in her voice.

Sailor Neptune didn't respond, nor did she show any signs of recovery.

"It didn't work." said Sailor Constellation tears flowing down her face "I failed again."

"No wait, look!" said Sailor Fire

As she said it Sailor Neptune began to stir her eyes flickering open.

"Ughh." she groaned

"Neptune!" said Sailor Uranus happily "Neptune you're alive!"

"Barely." said Sailor Neptune "Did you get them?"

"No, they umm...they got away." said Sailor Uranus helping Sailor Neptune sit up.

"Uranus." said Neptune exasperated

"Don't worry." said Sailor Water "Now that we know you are alright we'll go and stop that soldier."

"We'll come with you." said Sailor Jupiter

"I don't think that's a good..." began Sailor Fire

"Actually, that is a good idea." said Sailor Constellation

"What?" said Sailor Fire

"Come here." said Sailor Constellation

The Future Scouts walked out of the original Scouts line if hearing.

"We don't need to put them in danger." said Sailor Fire

"Look, Space and Sun are out looking for any possible locations of Phoebe's lair, Earth, and Air, are patrolling the forests for reported Arimla outbreaks and Star is keeping an eye on some of the original Scouts." listed Sailor Constellation "We are going to need the backup."

"She has a point Fire." said Sailor Water "I doubt we have enough power ourselves to vanquish the soldier."

"Fine, but let's just be cautious." said Sailor Fire

The Future Scouts walked back to the original Scouts.

"Alright you guys can help, assuming you feel well enough." said Sailor Constellation looking at Sailor Neptune who was now standing.

"I feel as good as new thanks to you." said Sailor Neptune

Sailor Constellation nodded

"Alright then, that soldier has quite a head start on us so we'll need to move fast." she said

"Alright," said Sailor Uranus "Lead the way."

The girls ran down the street past the bodies of the unconscious people and into the heart of town. There they saw more bodies and then the soldier commanding Arimla to attack the remaining humans.

"Hold it tin head!" said Sailor Fire

"Well look who it is." said the solder said "You Sailor brats want to go another round, maybe lose a couple more of your fellow Sailor Scouts."

"Guess again." said Sailor Constellation "You haven't gotten any of us, nor will you ever!"

"Tell that to your precious Sailor Neptune." said the soldier laughing

"No need." said Sailor Neptune "I can hear her just fine."

"No!" said the soldier "No, the Arimla bit you, you should be dead. Why aren't you dead!"

"I had help, from a friend." said Sailor Neptune looking at Sailor Constellation who smiled.

"No matter, I will just make sure you won't live this time." said the soldier "Arimla attack!"

The green pig-like creatures launched themselves at the Sailor Scouts their fangs bared and blue tentacles flying foreword.

"Constellation Dog Bite!" said Sailor Constellation

"Water Jet Launch!" said Sailor Water

"Uranus World Shaking!" said Sailor Uranus

The combined attacks hit half of the creatures causing them to disintegrate into nothing.

"Now it's our turn." said Sailor Fire

"Fire Sphere Crush!" she said

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" said Sailor Jupiter

"Neptune Deep Submerge!" said Sailor Neptune

The attacks merged and destroyed the rest of the Arimla leaving the soldier alone.

"Mercy!" the soldier cried holding his hands up in the air "I surrender!"

"Why should we believe you?" asked Sailor Jupiter

"Because...because...because...I…I can tell you where they are hiding the prisoners in the future." the soldier said

Sailor Constellation's arms, which had been folded in disbelief now slacked and an odd expression came over her face.

"Where is it." she demanded "Where are they being held!"

"First I want assurance of my protection." the soldier said

"Constellation don't believe him." said Sailor Fire "I know that you want to see your mom again, but this soldier is too low ranking to know anything. He is just lying."

"She's right." said Sailor Water "There is nothing he can offer us."

"You guys are right." said Sailor Constellation in a hollow voice "Let's get out of here."

"What about me?" the soldier asked

"You've cast your lot, now you get to deal with it." said Sailor Constellation

"But what if he knows where the enemy headquarters is." said Sailor Uranus

"One of the reasons that Phoebe has never been caught," said Sailor Water "is because her men have a chip in their brain that causes it to shut down if they try to reveal where her base is."

"I don't have anything of the sort!" said the soldier indignantly "I am perfectly capable of saying that Phoebe's base is located..."

The soldier began making a rasping noise, began shaking violently, and then collapsed on the ground where he turned into a pile of dust that was blown away by a breeze.

"That was..." said Sailor Uranus in shock

"Intense." said Sailor Jupiter still staring at the spot where the soldier once was.

"Exactly." said Sailor Uranus

"Have you seen this happen before?" Sailor Neptune asked the Future Scouts.

"Almost every day." said Sailor Constellation

"But if you knew that would happen why did you agree for him to tell you where the prison in the future is?" Sailor Uranus asked Sailor Constellation

"Because..." she said then took a deep breath "Because they have my mother, I forgot myself."

"Oh." said Sailor Uranus now feeling bad for asking the question.

"Ya me, Sailor Space, and Sailor Earth each lost a parent to the soldiers." said Sailor Constellation

"I'm sorry." said Sailor Jupiter

Sailor Constellation shook her head.

"You don't need to apologize it is not your fault." said Sailor Constellation

Just then a beeping sound began going off.

"What the?" said Sailor Uranus looking around

"Oh sorry!" said Sailor Fire and she pulled out a pin with the symbol of fire on it "Excuse me."

She walked away from the group and then came back a few seconds later.

"Space wants to meet up with us." she said to Sailor Constellation and Water.

"Alright." said Sailor Constellation

"Well it was nice working with you." said Sailor Water "And good luck."

And with that the Future Scouts ran off.

"Should we follow them?" Sailor Neptune asked

"No." said Sailor Uranus then after a short pause said "Neptune."

"Ya?" Sailor Neptune said

"Do you remember when you asked me if I thought these new scouts were our enemies?" Sailor Uranus asked

"Uranus it was like ten minutes ago." Sailor Neptune said

"So is that a yes or a no."

"It's a yes."

"Well I think you were right, I do think we can trust them and" said Sailor Uranus staring at the path that the Future Scouts had disappeared down "I don't think they are our enemy."


End file.
